


Bite Your Friend Like Chocolate

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Smoking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Despite the frantic hammering of his heart Sirius managed to reply with a calm, “Sure thing.”</p>
<p>Remus licked his lips, which was enough to make Sirius want to look away. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>(Or, Sirius feels like he’s suffocating, so he and Remus spend an evening alone outside. Some confessions take place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Your Friend Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smoking, alcohol, intoxication

Cigarette smoke filled his lungs, but that wasn’t what was suffocating him. The room, the people, the general atmosphere. Sirius felt as if he was choking to death.

“Hey, come on.” Remus waved his hand in the air as the smoke surrounded him. “Put that out. We’re inside.”

Sirius shot him a bored look. “Let’s leave then.”

“What?”

“This party sucks. Let’s go out and do something.”

“Such as?”

“Dunno. Lounge around.”

“Ah, because that’s so much more fun than lounging around here?”

“The chilly air will do us good.”

“Until you poison it with your cigarettes.”

“Stop arguing with me.”

Remus must’ve heard something in his voice, because his reply visibly died on his tongue and his eyes almost bore into Sirius’. “Let’s go.”

They made their way out of the common room without a second glance and without anyone stopping them. Walking in silence through the dark and empty halls of Hogwarts made Sirius feel both better and worse. He’d put his cigarette out in order to light it again later. He didn’t want to leave an obvious trail behind them, so he was holding the unlit stick between two fingers.

Remus, bless him, was carrying a few bottles of firewhiskey in both his hands, and as they settled down underneath a tree he handed one over to Sirius instantly.

“I could live like this forever, you know,” Sirius said, taking a swig of his drink before lighting his half-finished cigarette again.

“No one’s stopping you, are they?” Remus replied, content in just holding his own drink for the time being.

Sirius scoffed. “I’d like to see them try.”

Remus gave him a lopsided grin. “That’s the spirit.”

Sirius held up his bottle. “Literally.”

Laughter and fond grins and the clearing of throats. Sirius took a long drag of his cig, and Remus eventually had a sip of his beverage. The late autumn night was still; quite the opposite of what their common room looked like after today’s Quidditch victory.

Sirius could see Remus squirming where he was sitting; a telltale sign that he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure if he should. He waited patiently, his drink and cigarette keeping him company while Remus’ thoughts probably ran amok in his brain. It was easy to see when he’d made a decision, for his body went still and his gaze was stuck on the ground for a few seconds before he lifted it to Sirius’ face.

“Can I ask you something?”

Despite the frantic hammering of his heart Sirius managed to reply with a calm, “Sure thing.”

Remus licked his lips, which was enough to make Sirius want to look away. “Are you okay?”

That wasn’t what Sirius had been expecting, so he just stared blankly at him for a few seconds. “Sorry?”

“You just-” Remus cut himself off and waved his hands around as he searched for the right words. “I heard something. In your voice. Earlier I mean.”

Sirius tried his hand at nonchalance. “What did you hear?”

Remus averted his eyes. “Some sort of desperation.”

Lifting his bottle, Sirius took one, two, three quick swigs. The liquor burned his lips and throat, making him feel braver. “Oh?”

Remus shrugged. “I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it or anything, s’all.”

“That’s kind of you.”

“I know right.”

“Are _you_ okay? Being all thoughtful and stuff.”

Remus barked out a laugh. “Not sure what has gotten into me.”

“You should go visit the hospital wing.”

“I should. Will you come with me then?”

“To keep you company?”

“And to get some help yourself since I can clearly see that something’s up.”

Remus hadn’t played along for long enough to fully change the subject, and Sirius both loved and hated him for it. “I doubt the hospital wing will help me.”

“Then maybe I can.”

Sirius didn’t say anything for a while, and Remus didn’t really push him. His intent gaze was enough to make Sirius feel cornered however, and he had to look away or else he would explode.

“I-” He cut himself off, breathing a little heavier than before. “I got another letter this morning. From them.”

Sirius was sure realization found Remus’ face, but he wasn’t looking his way to see it.

“What did it say?”

“The usual. How much of a disappointment I am. How worthless I am. Things I don’t care that they think, you know?” He took one last drag of his cig and threw it away. “But…”

“It gets to you.”

He let out a sigh. “It does, and I hate it.”

“Well, you’re only human. Sometimes you can’t help what you’re feeling.”

Sirius leaned back against the tree, shivering slightly from the cold, meaning the booze wasn’t doing its job. He took another sip.

Remus hands were suddenly on his own, but Sirius only had one second to freak out before he realized Remus was aiming for his bottle.

“Maybe drinking while you’re in this state isn’t the best solution.”

Sirius gave him a look. “You’re one to talk.”

Remus gave him a sad smile. “That means I know what I’m talking about, Pads.”

“Can’t argue with that, I guess,” Sirius relented, letting Remus take his poison.

“Now.” Remus put both his and Sirius’ bottle away. “Want to talk? Vent? Cry? Scream? Whatever your heart desires.”

Sirius laughed. “Oh, never change, Moony.”

“I don’t intend to, but you’re avoiding my question.”

Sirius shook his head. “I guess I can cry. Will you be my shoulder?”

“If you want me to.”

“Oh, I do.”

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh.”

Remus scooted closer to him until they were sitting side by side. “Then here I am, your shoulder.”

“And now I should cry, right?”

“If you want to.”

Sirius hummed. “Actually. There’s something else that I’d rather do.”

“And what’s that?”

Sirius knew his bravery was the alcohol in his blood suddenly hitting him, but that didn’t make his wish any less true. “I want your lips on mine and your hands on my body.”

Remus was visibly blushing, but he didn’t avert his eyes. Probably the alcohol’s fault here as well. “Oh, you do, huh? What happened to asking nicely?”

“Please?” Sirius leaned closer. “Pretty please?”

“With a cherry on top?”

“If you’re into that.”

“Maybe I am.” And Remus closed the gap between them.

Kissing Remus would probably feel a lot better while sober, but even in his tipsy state Sirius felt as if he was walking on clouds. Remus tasted of firewhiskey and grass and chocolate, and Sirius had never loved a combination more. The tree trunk was digging into his back from the way Remus had him pinned against it, but he didn’t mind.

“How long have you been wanting this to happen?” Remus mumbled into his lips.

“How long have _you_ been wanting this to happen?”

“Too long.”

“Way too long.”

The grass was cold, but thankfully dry as they lied down with Remus on top. Sirius wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer whenever he felt like they were too far apart. One of Remus’ hands was resting on his chest while the other was on the ground; keeping him from collapsing on Sirius. Not that Sirius would mind.

He sort of minded when the hand on his chest slid down and started wiggling over his side, though.

“Hehey,” he giggled into Remus’ mouth. “Cut it out.”

“But I thought you wanted my hands on your body?”

“Not like thihis!”

“Lies. All lies.”

Truth be told, Sirius generally liked being tickled. It was fun and affectionate and playful; all things he rarely got to experience in his life, at least not before Hogwarts. As much as he liked it however, it was hard kissing while laughing your head off; something they found out very soon.

Sirius unwrapped his arms from Remus’ neck in order to block his hands from doing their ticklish activities. “Come on, stohop it.”

“But you’re so cute when you’re giggling,” Remus replied, breaking the kiss to grin at him.

“Get your hands away from me and your face closer.”

“You can’t have both, Pads.”

Sirius pouted. “Do I have to choose?”

“Yes.”

Sirius sighed. “Get both your hands and face closer to me then.”

“As you wish.”

“You suhuhuck.”

“Not on the first date.”

“Rehemus Lupihin, oh my gohohod.”

Remus laughed along with him now, but not as desperately as Sirius was. Their teeth clashed more than once, but that was all right. Them being tipsy made this whole experience even more silly and playful, and if he was being quite honest Sirius wouldn’t have their first kiss go any other way.

They didn’t even mind that they accidentally knocked their firewhiskey bottles over. They both pretended not to realize what they meant. Deep in their hearts they knew, though. They were both head over heels, but they could have that conversation some other time. This night was reserved for lips on lips and fingers on skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) where I post even more fics than here


End file.
